


Jukebox

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piano Man and bow ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jukebox

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [klaineadvent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/) Day 10: Jukebox

“So, Brad just quit?” Kurt asks, leaning on the counter as Santana refills the coffee maker.

“Just walked out,” she confirms. “Might be for the best since he always refused to sing anyway -”

“So who's gonna play Tuesdays and Fridays now?” Kurt wants to know, just a little panicked because those are the nights he usually always works and people come here for the musical entertainment, not for the substandard coffee. No music means less customers and he can barely make rent as it is, he cannot lose out on all those potential tips...

“Don't worry your pretty little head,” Santana says, smirks at him. “It's already taken care of.”

“They found someone already?”

“ _I_ found them someone,” she corrects him. “Buddy of Dani's. He starts next week. Your tips are safe.”

“Is he any good?”

Santana shrugs. “Dani calls him Jukebox. Guess he must be.”

Kurt nods, sighs, rubs a hand across his forehead to smooth the worry lines; he's too young for wrinkles. “Well, I guess we'll see.”

**

Jukebox, as promised, stars the very next Tuesday and Kurt is pleased to find that he indeed knows what he's doing, and apparently gets his nickname from being able to play every single song on the planet on the spot.

Brad had usually come in with a song list for the evening, played through it, and left. Jukebox talks to the coffee shop patrons, plays what they ask for, even gets them to sing along occasionally. He's a natural. He's amazing. He's also _ridiculously_ adorable and nice and well-dressed and polite and his voice, oh _god_. 

Kurt's tips start going through the roof after just a few nights of Jukebox working with them as people start crowding into the tiny coffee shop every Tuesday and Friday night.

And Kurt stands behind the counter and tries not to swoon visibly as Jukebox finishes his rendition of _Piano Man_ and transitions right into _Just The Way You Are_ ; there must be a Billy Joel fan in the devoted audience tonight.

A few verses in, Jukebox raises his eyes and looks straight at Kurt and Kurt feels himself blushing to the roots of his hair – but he doesn't look away and neither does Jukebox. Not until Santana sighs loudly right next to him and Kurt breaks eye contact to turn his head toward her.

“It's been almost four weeks, this is _pathetic_.”

Kurt frowns. “I'm not sure I know what you're talking about.”

“Look, the two of you want to see each other naked, you should just go and do that. But all this eye-fucking while you're both _at work_ ; as I'm sure I don't need to remind you, is very off-putting and just kind of _sad_.”

“I'm not – he's not -” Kurt starts, but Santana rolls her eyes and slaps his shoulder.

“You haven't had a boyfriend since freshman year. Go get yourself laid. You deserve it!”

“Santana, I -” he tries, but she's already walking away to return to work and Kurt knows he has to do the same, it's a crazy busy night, and Jukebox has turned his attention back to the rest of the room anyway.

He sighs, forces all thoughts of him from his mind for now. It's silly anyway.

**

Jukebox finishes his set that night with a rendition of _Don't Stop Me Now_ that has Kurt grinning and bouncing along, then stays behind after everyone has left, chats with Dani who has joined him on the piano bench as Kurt and Santana start closing up for the night. Dani rejoins them eventually only to drag Santana into the back room to clean up there, leaving Kurt in the front all by himself stacking chairs and wiping down tables.

“Need any help?” A voice says next to him, and he jumps just a little, puts a hand over his racing heart.

“God, you scared me.”

“Sorry,” Jukebox says, tilting his head at him, grinning apologetically. “I just -”

“I'm Kurt,” he says, before he can lose his nerve. “By the way.”

“I … know.” Jukebox lowers his head, a little embarrassed smile on his face. “I may have asked Santana about you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“No, that's -”

“I'm Blaine. In case you're -”

“Nice to meet you,” Kurt quickly says, and his heart is doing somersaults; _Blaine_. He has a name. And they're talking. And he feels as if he's never going to stop smiling, Blaine is even cuter up close and not half-hidden behind a piano.

“So,” Blaine says, lifting his head, meeting Kurt's eyes, and he looks nervous, a faint blush high on his cheeks. “I realize we don't know each other and this is kind of weird and I don't usually do this, I mean, I don't _ever_ do this, but I've been noticing you, I mean, not like _I've been watching you_ , nothing creepy like that, it's just that you're … Dammit, I mean, I just thought, I wanted to ask you -”

“Would you like to have coffee sometime?” Kurt cuts him off, and his heart is hammering in his chest, he hopes this is what Blaine was getting at, but even if it's not, he just has to try, there's no way he can stand here and look at him and not _try_ , this is the actual cutest guy he has ever met in his life.

“Yes!” Blaine says, looks relieved, smiles at him. “Yes, I would love that.”

Kurt smiles back and for a minute, forgets he still has a job to finish. Because Blaine is right there in front of him and he's wearing a _bow tie_ , seriously, sometimes the world is just a really wonderful place.

**

It's cold outside and the Christmas decorations are up and suddenly everyone wants cinnamon in their coffee.

Kurt is finishing up his last shift this week and he can't wait to get out of here – he has a whole weekend planned of cuddling with his _boyfriend_ and watching Christmas movies with his _boyfriend_ and calling his dad to ask if he wants to meet his _boyfriend_ over the Christmas holidays, because it turns out that his _boyfriend_ grew up in Ohio as well and will be spending the holidays within driving distance to Kurt's house.

He smiles, looks across the crowded coffee shop to where his boyfriend is just finishing up his version of _Winter Wonderland_ and their eyes meet, Blaine's face so beautiful when he sings. And it's been long enough that Kurt notices that flicker in his eyes, that steady, calm affection with which he looks at Kurt when he sings to him in private. When they sing to each other.

“The next one works much better as a duet, actually,” Blaine announces once the last chords from the song have faded. “Fortunately, I have a solution for that.”

He's still looking at Kurt and Kurt grins, shakes his head emphatically, mouths “No!” at him quite clearly, but Blaine is already holding out a hand in his direction.

“Kurt? Would you join me for a few minutes?”

Kurt hides his face behind his hands as everyone turns to look at him, but he's happy, so happy. He doesn't resist (much) as Dani and Santana take his arms to drag him across the room and onto the tiny stage, handing him off to Blaine who pulls him down onto the piano bench next to him.

He recognizes the opening notes of _White Christmas_ and exchanges a look with Blaine, leans in to accept the short, thankful kiss to his lips, ignores the whistles from the crowd. He's pretty sure it was just Santana anyway.

“Thanks for doing this,” Blaine says, nudging their shoulders together.

“Anytime,” he promises, and means it.


End file.
